Obsessed
by Jaddy Smith
Summary: "Finn Hudson will be mine...Even if its the last thing I do." Obsessive OOC Kurt. Kurt/Finn - Furt Hummelson. WARNING: This story contains Dark Themes, Sexual References, Slash, Adult Themes and all-round Naughtiness! Should Be Rated R!


**I've always wanted to do an obsessive Kurt... thats a bit crazy. I know that this is totally OOC - and I've tried my best to make it realistic - but this is what FanFiction is for right?**

**WARNING: This story contains Dark Themes, Sexual References, Slash, Adult Themes and all-round Naughtiness! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee. Ryan Murphy does.**

**Hope you like it! :)**

**

* * *

**

_**Obsessed  
**_

_Chapter 1 – Accidents Occur_

Ever since I laid my eyes on him he's all I can think about. His tall figure creeping its way into my every dream and fantasy. A mixture of hazel eyes, brown spiky hair and the faintest smell of Bio-freeze covered by his intoxicating natural odor.

My knight in shining amour.

Finn Hudson – Jock, Quarterback, Captain of the football team, and now, to my utter enthralment, fellow gleek.

I love him.

I must have him.

But my plans to make him mine are foiled by a five-foot obnoxious control freak.

Rachel Berry.

Oh, how I loathe her. I loathe her bossy tone, her constant need for fame and attention, and her taking of _my_ solos.

Its enough to make you wanna give up girls altogether.

I only threw Defying Gravity for my Dad's sake. I could have easily won if my heart were in it.

God I hate her…

I hate her with a pure hot passion.

I stood in front of her as she told me that even she had a stronger chance to be with Finn than I had, just because of my gender.

Well I'll show her… I'll show everyone…

Finn Hudson _will_ be mine…

Even if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

It's a particularly cold Tuesday morning and as so I have taken extra precaution in rugging up – in an Alexander McQueen outfit with matching scarf. God that man had raw talent – may he rest in peace.

I walk into the Choir room and take a seat next to Mercedes. Her fashion statement, however, is appalling. She resembles something along the lines of a Technicolour zebra… again. But what can I do, she's great just the way she is.

Quinn walks in with a distained look on her face. When I first found out that she was pregnant with Finn's child, I felt like murdering her. But then when Mercedes told me that Puck is the baby daddy I felt content, over the fact that I still have a chance, but I would have to move quickly.

A few moments later Berry walks in, dragging _my_ Finn along with her. The look on his face is so cute. Small smile and dazed expression with his mouth slightly apart as he allows himself to be dragged around by a succubus.

I don't even know what he see's in her. Boobs, perky. Lips, luscious. Tight little body. Huge vocal range. _I_ have all those things, minus the breasts of course. I don't see why he can't be with me?

I bet she's not as tight as me though. From what I've heard, guys like it tight, and I'm nothing but tight.

They take their seat right in front of me and I can't help but stare dreamily at the back of Finn's head. He's so handsome, even from this angle.

Finally Mr. Schue walks in and announces that we are learning Ballads – one of my favourite topics. As Mr. Schue pulls out the 'Hat of Fate' the rest of the class groans. He calls each one of us up to pick out individual partners. I'm over-whelmed when I pull out a small piece of wrinkled paper with Finn's name scrawled across it. Although he is hesitant at first, he relaxes and decides to give it a try. When Rachel is paired with Mr. Schue, on account of Matt getting the spider in his ear examined, I laugh inwardly.

Today must be my lucky day.

* * *

I approach Finn when the lesson is finished.

"So…" I start, "Would you like to come over to my house tonight and practice our ballads?"

He is wary, but then sighs.

"Sorry, Kurt, but I promised Rachel I would study with her… How about tomorrow night? No wait Rachel wants me to take her out to Breadstix. She's never been… I'm free on Thursday… I think." He says his eyebrows knitting together as he try's to remember if he has anything planed.

"Oh that's okay." I lie, "Thursday is fine." I head for the door and wave goodbye to him as I step into the hallway. Stupid control freak is always getting in the way.

If only she wasn't around…

As the last bell of the day rings I sit in my car and watch as all the students leave. Fortunately for me, Berry is the last one to vacate the school. Just as her foot hits the last step of the stairs rain starts to bellow down. She walks to her car holding her pink glee folder tight to her chest. I wait for her to drive off and then I follow her, keeping a safe distance as to not arouse suspicion. Thank God she lives a half an hour away from McKinley High.

As her car turns onto a deserted road I decide to make my move.

It's now or never…

I slam my foot down on the accelerator and ram into the bumper of Berry's car, causing it to derail from the road. Her car flies down a hill and slams into an old oak tree. Shocked, I turn my engine off and unbuckle my seat belt. Hopping out, I race down the hill as fast as my legs could take me. I accidently slip in some mud on the way down, luckily for me I changed into my outdated collection before lunch. I get to the remains of Rachel's car. – Whoa, when did berry become Rachel? – The oak tree really did a number on it. The front is completely crumbled. Smoke started billowing out from underneath the misshapen bonnet. I go to help her but in the distance I could hear the faint sound of an ambulance siren.

_Shit! Someone must have called paramedics._

_God… what am I going to do?_

I decide quickly that I am going to make a run for it. Make it look like an accident – Leave Berry to the paramedics. I climb back up the hill to my car. I give it a quick look over. It seems fine, a few dings and a couple of scratches here and there, nothing the old buffer at Dad's shop can't fix.

I jump in, ignite the engine and then speed off down the road.

_What have I done?_

_

* * *

_

As I pull into my Dad's tire shop I sigh deeply.

_I am so fucked up._

I unlock the door and drive my car into the garage's holding bay. My dad gave me a key to his shop when he first bought me my car. Said it was only meant to be used in emergencies.

_Well, dad this is an emergency… I think._

I pull out my iPhone and call my Dad to come pick me up. It rings four times before he answers.

"Hello…"

"Hello? Dad? It's me, Kurt."

"Kurt where have you been?"

"My car hit a pot hole and I drove into a tree." I lie. I'm so good at that lately.

"Oh God… are you okay?" his voice fills with ever-growing concern.

"Yea, I'm okay."

"How's the car?" my Dad asks and I roll my eyes at him.

"It's fine." I say holding back a smirk. "I need you to come pick me up though. I'm at the garage."

"'Kay, I'll be there in ten. Bye."

"Bye Dad." I say as I hang up the phone.

A quick ten minutes later my Dad arrives in his truck. I climb in and he immediately notices the mud stains. I lie and tell him its grease, telling him I decided to clean a bit of the shop while I was waiting. He buys it. And when he does I take in a deep breath.

_What he doesn't know won't hurt him… Right?_

_

* * *

_

We arrive home and I instantly excuse myself for a much needed shower. I scrub the remains of the day – and the attempted murder of Rachel Berry – off my alabaster skin. I'm so achy and tied. I tell my Dad that I'm not in the mood for dinner – saying I had a big lunch – then I climb into bed.

Once I know my Dad has retired to his room I reach over to my nightstand and open the bottom draw. I reach in and fish out the nine-inch vibrator I own. It's labeled 'Finn'. I always imagine it's his cock stretching me open.

I pull out some lube as well. I uncap the small bottle of liquid and drip some over the plastic of the sex toy. I then drip some over my aching hole. After pinching my pert pink nipple my fingers start to trail down my body. I rub the pads of my fingers over my entrance, moaning softly at the feel. I'm_ so _sensitive.

After a full six minutes of preparing myself, getting as much as four digits inside, I line the dildo up with my tight ring of muscles and slowly push it in. Inch by delicious inch, I encase the plastic in my blazing channel. All the while picturing Finn on his back as I sink down onto _his_ gorgeous cock.

"Ahhh… Finn." I moan loudly, biting my bottom lip as the vibrator is now fully sheathed inside me. I turn it on to a low setting and whimper as the vibrations spark through my body.

"So deep…"

I pull it out until just the head is stretching me open. I slam it back in and yelp as it hits my prostate.

"Oh fuck… Finn!" I scream as I ride the toy to climax. I bounce up and down on it, imagining that I'm riding Finn like a horse. Images of me bent over with Finn pounding into me fill my mind. Me on all fours with him behind me, rimming out my ass. Eating me all up and probing his slick velvety tongue into my hot entrance.

"FINN!" I scream one last time as thick ropes of cum leave my body and land onto the silken sheets below. I collapse onto the bed, my limbs feeling like jelly. I fell satiated, but not fully. It still feels good of course, but I can't help but want more. Can't help but want the real thing. Wanting Finn inside me for real, wanting him to cum deep inside my depths, to mark me as his. And I would happily oblige.

What happened with Rachel is just the beginning.

Nobody's gonna take away _my_ knight in shining amour.

Over my dead body…

* * *

**Oooo... eerie! I wonder if Rachel is okay. Review and you just my find out.**

**Tell me what you think. I'm open to ideas... as long as they are reasonable. :)**

**-Jaddy**

**Press the Button!  
**

**\/  
**


End file.
